1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to convertible luggage, and more particularly to a computer laptop carrying case or briefcase with interchangeable side panels to vary the ornamental appearance of the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this age of portable electronic computers, the design or fashion options for carrying cases remain quite limited. Black vinyl or leather bags are commonplace, as well as hard cases of various solid colors. The bland appearance of such conventional cases is believed justified by their perceived appropriateness for all occasions.
Still, it may be desirable to display an ornamental design coordinating with a user's outfit that day, a school emblem, a company logo, or an advertising slogan for an important client. Consequently, the prior art includes carrying cases having some adaptability, such as interchangeable side panels made possible by altering the structure of various cases. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,226 and 3,738,458, issued to Chapman and Yount, respectively, are representative examples of such adaptable carrying cases.
Although adaptable cases such as those disclosed in the Chapman and Yount patents have proven generally suitable for their intended purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. The Chapman and Yount cases are configured for partial structural disassembly to change the side panels, making those designs complex and costly.
That way of changing the panels also necessarily means the contents of the cases are potentially exposed while doing the changeover. Additionally, the integrity of the case may be generally compromised if it is more susceptible to being broken into or allowing moisture in around the side panels. Finally, the Chapman and Yount carrying cases are unique designs, seemingly eliminating the possibility of reworking the conventional carrying cases described above to add the interchangeability feature.
It would be an advance in the art to overcome these shortcomings and to resolve these disadvantages, in a manner to provide an improved and versatile carrying case that is useful and attractive.